pernfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GinnyStar/User talk archive/2014
2014 GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 21:01, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Hall Domaize *Independent or Minor Hall GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 16:55, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Idarolan In case of question about http://pern.wikia.com/wiki/Idarolan%7CIdarolan GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 21:10, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Fishercrafthall In case of questions about Fishercrafthall I'm trying my harderst to get together but it well take time :O GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 22:09, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Lord Disaller|Disaller In case of questions GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 05:23, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Admin? Might want to apply for the position, y'know. If you keep editing, it's almost certain, you need the extra tools to keep the wiki clean. 21:13, January 17, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, If I knew how I would, I am a admin on a different wika, but not she about doing here :--O GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 19:33, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Stephenaug is the bureaucrat who has been here most recently, as shown by , so you could put in a request to him. If you don't get an answer, try CaptainIngold. Though he/she hasn't been here since 2011, the list shows they logged into their account today, so there's a chance they would be notified and respond. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:57, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::If worse comes to worst, and Stephenaug and CaptainIngold do not answer, you might want to apply to adoptions. It takes about a week/ten days. 17:15, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::GinnyStar - You previously said that you would think about being an admin here, so I didn't pursue it. But now it sounds like you could??? Especially with all the editing you've done recently, you should be able to do it. I've promoted you to Admin! My situation has not changed and I still do not have the amount of time needed to properly administer the Pern Wiki, so will rely on your help. Contact me if you have any questions. —Stephenaug (talk) 03:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Categories GinnyStar, I'm putting this on your talk page but it really applies to all... You may be wondering why I made some recent edits and removed Hold and Hall categories from some character's pages. The Wiki's navigation uses category pages to identify places such as Holds, Halls and Weyrs. For instance, if you click on the navigation for all the Weyrs, you shouldn't see any people, just a listing of Weyrs. Additionally, while I'm on the topic, there is a hierarchy that we've been following for identifying things that makes it easier. An example of this is with F'lar. He is in the "Weyrleader" category, which is in the "Dragonrider" category, which is in the "People" category. So simply by putting him in the "Weyrleader" category, he becomes a member of "Dragonriders" AND "People" categories. Simple, right?? Sometimes this gets confusing and I'm not dictating that this is the way we have to do it, at some point we may decide to change it, but this is they way we have been doing it. Stephenaug (talk) 19:24, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Understood I've also restored some of the Admin information, GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 20:12, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::FYI, "Article stub" category is automatically added to pages by the " " template. ::You may also want to check the Candidates for deletion, while they're few and easily managed. ::Best, 20:37, February 11, 2015 Fulmar Stone Jr. | F'mar In case of quesitons, I end up spliting it so the wikia could find it :--O GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 02:10, May 18, 2015 (UTC)